Emotes
An emote is a special type of text command entered in chat, that will make your character perform a certain action, most usually an animation that can be seen by all nearby players. These animations are particular to the Profession and gender you have chosen for your character. Therefore, a male Warrior for example will perform a different action after the /dance command than the female Warrior, and the Mesmer will always dance differently from the Elementalist. Players can synchronise some emotes with other players by adding a space and an asterisk after the command. For example, typing "/dance *" starts players dancing at the next "beat". The beat is set by the game and goes off every 10 seconds. This function is often used with the /dance, /highfive and /goteam emotes. This list contains emotes only, commands that have pure informational value and will not result in an animation are listed on the commands page. Using any emote before a god's statue will summon an avatar of the god if your territory has Favor. Using an emote in Droknar's Forge at the altar of the Dragon Glint after completing Hell's Precipice Mission will allow you to do the Titan Quests. All currently known emotes in Guild Wars are: :/afk (Same as /sit)* :/agree :/attention* :/beckon :/beg :/boo :/bored :/bow :/bowhead :/breath :/cheer :/catchbreath (Same as /breath) :/clap :/congrats :/cough :/dance (Your character starts a specific dance depending on gender and profession.)* :/dancenew (Alternative dance for Assassin and Ritualist, available for Factions Collectors Edition.)* :/doh :/doubletake :/drums * :/excited * :/fame (Your character does its rank based emote; you must have rank 3 or higher to use this command.) :/fistshake :/five (Same as /highfive) :/flex :/flute (Your character pretends to play the flute; for the male Elementalist, the emote is in the one-legged style of Ian Anderson.)* :/goteam :/guitar * :/help :/head (Same as /bowhead)* :/highfive :/jump :/kneel :/laugh :/moan :/no :/paper (Your character goes through the motion of playing rock-paper-scissor and ends with the paper selection.)* :/pickme :/point :/ponder :/pout :/rank (Your characters does its rank based emote; you must have rank 3 or higher to use this command.) :/ready :/roar :/rock (Your character goes through the motion of playing rock-paper-scissor and ends with the rock selection.)* :/roll (rolls an n-sided die, only works outside of towns and outposts) :/rude (Same as /taunt)* :/salute :/scare :/scissors (Your character goes through the motion of playing rock-paper-scissor and ends with the scissors selection.)* :/scratch :/shoo :/sigh :/sit * :/sorry :/stand (only works when sitting, and alternatively, the Esc key can be used) :/taunt :/violin * :/wave :/yawn :/yes *These loop and the character will continue to perform the emote until another one is entered or the character moves. In the case of /rock, /paper and /scissors you will stay standing with your hands extended in the emote of your choosing until you do something else. Dance Note: Account with both the Collector's Edition of the game (Prophecies and Factions campaign) have the ability to emote a new dance with Divine Aura by using the normal "/dance" emote and invoking the new "/dancenew" emote command once the normal dancing is already underway. (Only available to characters whose primary profession is Assassin or Ritualist.) See also *Commands